Sheet Music of Sarah
by imgoingtocrash
Summary: She thought everything was as good as done when she came to Japan. Then she meets the K-ON! girls,and she finds herself a little happier. They become part of her life's sheet music.
1. Page 1: And so it begins

**This is my 1st K-ON! story! My story line and character may seem a little "Mary-Sue", but that's only the start really. The POV is from my main character's. The name isn't there at first, but as you read, It comes up. Also, the main character may seem a little stalkerish, but she's not. :) I'm also not using "-chan" "-san" or things like that. I find it a little harder to read when people use it sometimes then take it off later. I might use Sensei for the teachers and "-chan" for Sawa-chan. OK. Read now please!**

**Unlike the bulk of the K-ON! section,this isn't Yuri. I may imply some with Sawa-chan or Mugi, but otherwise, none.**

**This story will be off of the Manga and the Anime a little, because now the Anime has started up season 2! Woo! **

**This starts around episode 5 during the week Sawa-chan decides to teach Yui to sing and play at the same time. They are all Freshman.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own K-ON! which sucks, because this Anime and Manga rock my socks. I DO own my main character and this plot. I also don't own the music written here! Still...I wish.**

I'm the new kid. Joyful. It's not like I asked for this. I wanted to stay back in America. I had friends and low school expectations. **(AN: The Japanese have much harder schools than America)** Life was good. Then, I come home from school,and this happens:

_"Hey Mom." I said walking into my house. _

_"Hey," My mom said packing a box. " I have some exciting news!" _

_"Shoot." I said grabbing a soda from the fridge, and chugging it down._

_"Your father got a great job opportunity in Japan, so we're going to move out there!" She cried excitedly. _

_I then proceeded to spit my coke on the floor. "Wha-What?" I coughed. _

_"I know we don't know Japanese,but we found a community center that offers night classes." Somehow, my mother found this entire thing amazing._

_"B-but Mom," I had to think of something, anything to get me out of this. "What about school? I'm just starting Freshman year!" _

_"We are transferring you to a place called Sakuragaoka Academy, it's an all girls school in Japan" She knew what I was trying to do._

_All girls school? Crap. Half the people I hung out with were guys. I only had a few close girl friends. _

_"When are we leaving?" I asked reluctantly. _

_"In about a month or two," My mom started on cleaning up the coke on the floor. "Your Dad has to go in a few weeks." _

_"We have to learn Japanese,pack our stuff,and so much more in 'a month or so'?" I sighed. "You better hope I'm a quick learner." _

_I wasn't very into learning a new language. The German class at my school steered me off of that for sure. _

_---_

The worst part was saying goodbye. I cried so much the day I left, I ran out of tears. My parents had gotten me a worldwide talk/text plan for my phone, but it wasn't the same. My girl friends and I all hugged so hard it hurt, but we didn't care. My guy friends gave one armed hugs and high-fives.

Now, I was all alone in a strange country...friend-wise anyway.

I eventually learned Japanese. With all those night classes and a lot of anime, I sound like a native.

I could read it,write it,and speak it. I'm officially bilingual.

Oops, way too into my thoughts again. Back to life.

I found my way to a train station, which would drop me off closer to my school.

I payed the money for my ticket and found my way to the platform.

These people sure knew how to get around....

--

The train wasn't as crowded as I expected. There were no empty seats, but there was standing room.

I started wondering if I was the only person who goes to this school by train, until someone walked on the train.

She had long raven hair, brown eyes,and wore the same uniform as I was. She also had a black case on her back. She looked up at me, then shyly turned away, grabbing a handlebar.

I thought about talking to her, but then again, she seemed so shy.... unlike me. I was so focused on her that I didn't notice the train stop.

I ran out the train doors right before they closed. As I walked along, I saw other girls in this uniform walking around. I also started following the girl from the train. She would surely know the way to the school.

I felt a brush of wind as a girl with light brown hair that had a yellow headband in it, and golden eyes ran past me. "Mio!" she cried. She ran up to the girl from the train.

Mio turned and smiled at her friend. "Ah, Good Morning Ritsu."

"Have you seen Mugi yet?" Ritsu asked her friend. "You two usually come together."

"She's taking a later train," Mio replied. "she'll be in late today."

I watched the girls chat. For such opposites, they seemed so close.

I decided I should get to class early, get everything settled. Except, I didn't know where I was going.

"Excuse me?" I ran up and asked Ritsu. The two girls flipped around. "I'm just coming into Sakuragaoka High School, but I have no idea where I'm going."

Mio smiled and gave me directions. I thanked them and started happily jogging to Sakuragaoka.

---

So far, everything was as I expected. I was lost, and had to keep asking for directions. Finally getting to the office, I got my classes and was lead to my homeroom by the student secretary.

"Sensei, you have a new student!" the secretary said, walking into the room. I felt every pair of eyes on me. The teacher just smiled and told me where to sit.

"Next to Ms. Hirasawa, please." The teacher said. I sat down next too a brown haired, brown eyed girl. I could hear her humming a little song. She was also fiddling with her barrettes.

The teacher handed me the book they were reading and continued to read aloud. I couldn't concentrate because that girl next to me kept humming that little song,and wasn't paying attention.

"Would you cut that out?" I whispered. "I'm trying to pay attention here." She just frowned at me, and ignored me.

"Sorry about her." A girl with dark brown hair and red glasses whispered. She was in front of the annoying girl. "She's excited today. I'll quiet her for you."

Quiet her? What was this Hirasawa girl,retarded?

"Yui, you're being too loud." the girl with glasses said.

"But Nadoka..." annoying girl-now Yui whined.

"I've got two words for you," Nadoka said "No cookies."

That shut Yui up for the rest of the period. I noted to thank Nadoka after class.

--

During lunch break, I noticed that Yui was all hyped up again. I could hear some of what was being said behind me.

"Yui, I know you're all excited about the Light Music Club, but you can't be so loud." Nadoka said, moving a desk and sitting across from Yui.

"But Nadoka I'm finally learning our first song!" She said with her mouth full. "It'll be awesome!"

"I know Yui," Nadoka said chuckling "You've been saying that all week."

"But you haven't HEARD it Nadoka!" Yui cried. "It's so cool!"

"Well, I'll be there for the festival," Nadoka said "so I will hear it."

Light Music Club? Wonder what that is....

--

This school is filled with crazy people. I have been bugged all day about joining clubs, because everyone had found out about me being new. I had a crowd of people around me, trying to convince me "Join Martial Arts Club!" "No, join the Tennis Club!" "Go to the GO Club!" I'm having a huge headache, And that little annoying song Yui was humming must be stuck in my head. It seems much clearer though...

The song got louder as I want though the halls. I decided to follow the music up a staircase. It was coming from the music room. I got on my tip-toes and looked though a small glass window.

I could see the back of four girls' heads. They were playing a cutesy little song,and it wasn't half bad.** (AN: Fuwa Fuwa Time is the implied song)** I thought of walking in, but then again, they were playing a song. So, I stood there and listened until they finished.

"Hello?" I said, walking in. All four girls turned to look at me. They were sitting at a little makeshift table,drinking tea and eating. What the hell did I just walk into?

I saw Ritsu and Mio from the morning, Yui from my homeroom, and a blonde haired,blue eyed girl sitting there. This was a big coincidence.

"YOU'RE the new girl everyone's been talking about?!" Ritsu said, shocked.

"Um,yes?" I didn't know what to say to that really.

"Ritsu," Mio sighed. "Don't make her paranoid, Yui is the only person who's said anything about her."

"Anyway," Ritsu said, ignoring Mio's comment "I'm going to bet you heard how fabulous this club is, and want to join?"

"I'm sorry to tell you," I said "but you'd loose that bet." Mio giggled while a bewildered Ritsu just stood there.

"Then why are you here?" The blonde girl asked.

"I heard this little tune that she," I said pointing at Yui " was humming in class, so I came to check it out."

Yui's eyes lit up. "So you heard us play?!" She jumped up from her seat and ran over to me.

"Yeah,I did." I said. "You were all..okay." Yui almost collapsed on the floor.

"Well would you like to join our club?" Mio asked quietly.

"I don't know..." I said. And I didn't. I mean they had tea and food in the MUSIC room. The music wasn't really my thing. Frankly, they weren't too serious looking.

Then they all started talking at once, slowly getting closer and closer to me. "We have tea and cake everyday!" "You'd be a great addition to our club and band!" "We're planning for Bakudon!" "Pretty please?"

"OK! THAT'S ENOUGH!" I yelled. They all stopped in their tracks. "FIRST,BACK UP BEFORE I GO CLAUSTROPHOBIC ON YOUR ASSES!" I probably shouldn't have started cussing like that, but that's how I am.

"I'VE GOTTEN ENOUGH OF THIS CRAP FROM THE OTHER CLUBS! ONE,WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE TEA AND FOOD IN THE _MUSIC _ROOM? TWO, WHY SHOULD THAT PERSUADE ME TO JOIN YOUR CLUB? AND THREE, WHY WOULD YOU ASK SOMEONE WHO YOU'VE NEVER HEARD PLAY TO JOIN A MUSIC CLUB?" I yelled, pissed off. I really took it out of hand, but these were serious questions.

"We don't know..." Yui said sadly.

"If you'd like," Ritsu said "you could fill this forum we've made for new club applicants..." I grabbed the forum from her hand,and then a pencil.

Light Music Club Entrance Forum:

Name: Sarah Wheeler

Age: 14

Year: Freshman

Instrument: Guitar, Bass, Violin

Favorite Tea?: Your mother.

Why join this club: Because I heard your song and it was okay. I also need to join a club to get the other clubs off my ass.

Favorite Bands/Artists: Avenged Sevenfold, Paramore, Papa Roach, Panic! At the Disco, Ozzy Osborne, AC/DC, Flyleaf.

Thank you for joining The Light Music Club and the band. Here is the list of your fellow members:

**Ritsu Tainaka: Drums (Club President)**

**Mio Akiyama: Bass**

**Yui Hirasawa: Guitar**

**Tsumugi Kotobuki (Mugi) : Keyboard**

**Goal: To play at Bakudon!**

"There," I said shoving it to Ritsu. "all done."

"Alright..." Ritsu said looking it over. "Your mother?"

I started cracking up. I seriously had to see if they would get that.

"Mugi, is there a tea called 'Your Mother'?" Ritsu asked in all seriousness. I was laughing even louder.

"Nope" Mugi said.

Yui looked at the sheet. "How do you drink someone?" I was now crying in laughter. They were all staring at me in ignorance.

In America, we did that all the time! We took Myspace surveys and if we didn't like a question, we put 'your mom' or 'your mother'. We even said it to each other!

"Never mind." I said re-collecting myself. "just erase it." Ritsu did and put a question mark.

"What's with these bands anyway?" Yui said. "I've never heard of them."

"I've heard of Ozzy Osborne and AC/DC, but not these other ones..." Mio said looking at the sheet as well.

"You've never heard of Avenged Sevenfold? Paramore? None of them?" I asked, shocked.

They all shook their heads. "Are there any small amps around here?" I asked. Mio pulled one over from their little instrument space.

I grabbed my ipod from my bag and began to plug it in. I turned on my ipod and went to the chorus of 'Eternal Rest by Avenged Sevenfold.

_Dark in their hearts,_

_I can feel it burn inside of me_

_Tormented young with no souls, haunting me_

_Pain in their lives all they know is misery_

_Take these chains away that are holding me down_

_(Holding me down)_

All but Mio were standing there looking at me funny. Mio was in the corner rocking back and forth.

"Ok,I'll do Paramore now," I said sighing "Less scary." Mio came over at that. I flipped it to Playing God by Paramore.

_Can't make my own decisions, or make any with precision,_

_Well maybe you should tie me up,so I don't go where you don't want me._

_You say that I've been changing, that I'm not just simply aging,_

_Yeah, how could that be logical? Just keep on, cramming ideas down my throat! _

I then turned my Ipod off and put it away. "Those are like, my favorite bands EVER." I said.

_"I _think we could use a rhythm guitarist," Mio said "we could do much more complicated stuff."

"Just give me a guitar, and I''ll prove I can play." I said, getting cocky.

"Yui, could you grab your guitar?" Mio asked.

Yui took it off the stand and asked "She's going to play Gitah?" Mio just nodded.

"You named it Gitah?" I asked taking it from her, and sitting down. Yui just nodded and smiled.

I plugged it into an amp and started to play Crazy Train by Ozzy Osborne. As I got into it I started singing along. When I finished, they were all staring at me, and Yui looked scared.

Yui probably thought I was going to replace her lead guitar position. I wouldn't do that unless I had to. I had more respect for someone than that.

"You were awesome!" Ritsu cried. "You HAVE to stay and be in our club." I was about to correct her and say I didn't "have" to, but for some reason, I didn't. I guess I was actually getting comfortable with these girls, so I didn't wanna be a smart ass like I usually am.

"I suppose I can stay." I said with a smile. "But I'm going to need one of you to teach me the song and guitar part."

"I vote Yui and Mio because Yui is singing and playing guitar, and Mio actually knows what she's talking about." Ritsu said. Yui spit her cake back on her plate and Mio looked a little ticked off.

"You just wanna do that to get out of working!" Mio said "besides, I can't teach with one guitar." Yui found this meaning she didn't have to do anything and ate the spit covered cake back off her plate.

"I'll bring in my guitar tomorrow," I said "you can give my the lyrics now if you have them though." Mio went over to a little box and pulled out some papers.

"These are the lyrics." Mio said. "If you want to sing back-up, you can." I put the sheets in my bag.

"Oh, I have to go practice with Sawa-chan!" Yui exclaimed getting up,putting Gitah in it's case,saying goodbye, and leaving.

"Whozzah what now?" I asked confused.

"She has to go meet our club's advisor." Ritsu said "She's usually here, but she's helping Yui practice singing and playing at the same time in the choir room today."

"We call her Sawa-chan as a nickname." Mio said. "You'll probably meet her tomorrow."

I just nodded. I heard my ringtone "And all Things Will End" by Avenged Sevenfold come on. I ran over to my bag and grabbed my phone.

"Hello?" I asked. It was my mom. Crap. I was supposed to be home an hour ago.

"Where are you Sarah?" My mom cried. "You were supposed to be home an hour ago! The next train comes in 30 minutes and you better be on it."

"I'll tell you when I get home." I said. "I'll be on the train,alright?."

"Fine." She said "Your father will be outside to pick you up." Click. Well goodbye to you too.

"Hey I have to go,I have to be on the next train home in 30 min." I told Ritsu,Mio, and Mugi.

"We know," Mio said. "We usually leave about now anyway when Yui is at practice." She had her bass all packed up while Mugi was packing her keyboard. Ritsu just stood at the door waiting on all of us to hurry up.

"Great." I said. "my mom would be pissed if I wasn't on that train."

--

Ritsu had gone on to her house after separating from us at the station. We bought our tickets and waited for our train. There wasn't really conversation. We just got on and waited for our stops so we could get off.

I saw my dad and followed him to the car. "Explain why you were late." he said. I had a feeling I was about to have an interrogation.

"I joined a club," I said. "I forgot I had to take the train home."

"What club did you join?" He asked.

"The light music club." I said. Thinking of Yui singing and trying to play at the same time.

"How many other people are in this club?" I didn't know if he actually cared, or was just checking me for the truth.

"4 others." I said. "All girls of course."

"Just tell that to your mother then." She must have been flipping out, thinking I was lost or something. That's my mom.

I nodded as we pulled into the driveway.

--

As we ate dinner, I told my mom what happened. She was glad about the club, but to tell me what the "official" time that I came home would be.

After dinner,I went into my room. All my basic furniture was there. Bed,desk,bookshelf,nightstand,and a cabinet for my musical stuff. I had the actual things to fill it with in boxes.

I filled my desk with paper,pencils,pens,and my other desk items,before I set my laptop on top. Then,I Put all my manga and books on my bookshelf. I even had enough space to put my DVDs on a shelf of their own. I put my phone,alarm clock,and camera on my nightstand next. Finally, I put everything in my music cabinet. My Dad already put my stereo on there. I put my CDs on a CD rack,and the only things left were my instruments. I opened the wooden doors and put my guitar,bass,and violin (in their cases) all lined up. My room was done,and I went to bed.

--

**Alright! ch.1 is done! I know the end there was a little fillery, but I just wanted to do it. If you don't know Avenged Sevenfold, the song I put on here was an older, screamy song. That's why it scared Mio. The Paramore song was a little softer, and not scary. I know they couldn't understand it because it's in English. But, screaming is screaming. And we all know Mio. ;) So, read and review please! Tell me if you want to see anything,tell me if you liked it, whatever. Thank you!**


	2. Page 2: A 'Crack' in the Road

**Weird title? Read the story. Haha, it's part in the story. You may not get it, but I was having an unoriginal 4:00am. Just for the title. Woo! Reviews....I have some. Thank You! This chapter came out a tad later than I would have liked, but I wrote half of it at school, so I had to go from paper to type, and then I came up with some other stuff to add. Also, there is a flood in my state. I wasn't affected, but I've been checking the news and such to keep track. Anyway... Chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the manga or anime K-ON!. I wish I did,but I'm not a rich girl. I also don't own Gibson Brand anything. Or the songs used in here. **

**PS: I put a picture of what Sarah looks like on my profile, so go check it out! **

The next day when I walked into the club room, I had my guitar strapped to my back. There were only 3 days left until we had to preform at the school festival. I knew nothing but lyrics. I opened the door, getting ready to put all my focus into learning the song.

"Hello all." I said, not really paying attention to my footing, then face-planting in the doorway. "Damn it!"

Awkward silence much? Yup. Oh hey, Nadoka's here.

"...So anyway, the vocalist is Yui, and the song is "Light and Fluffy Time". " Nadoka said. "I'll talk to you guys later when the performance time is chosen."

"That's great," Mugi said "Thanks for coming all the way here."

"Um, a little help here?" I asked. "Any takers?"

Nadoka pulled me up and continued talking. "It's my job as part of student council." she said. " But are you really okay with letting Yui sing?"

Nope. I was scared that she would screw up. "Ever since last week Sawako-sensei's been training her." Ritsu said cheerily.

"I think she'll surely be able to." Mio stated.

"Yeah, I'm betting not." I disagreed. "Newton's law, it always gets you."

"Oh please," Ritsu said "that's all just a bunch of..."

In came a woman with long brown hair and glasses, Yui by her side. "Sorry for the wait." the woman said eerily "It's perfect now."

She motioned for Yui to begin. Yui started playing what I assumed was the intro to "Light and Fluffy Time". Not half bad...now all she has to do is sing.

"When I look at you my heart starts thumping." She sang with her voice cracking all the way.

"Does she always sound that way?" I asked, praying she was just fooling around.

"She practiced too much." The woman said, trying to look cute.

"So I lost my voice because of it." Yui said, mimicking the woman.

"You sound like a 10 year old boy going through puberty." I said,sighing.

"What do we do about the vocals?" Mugi asked

"If you're going to change it, it has to be today." Nadoka said.

"Are you effing kidding me?" I asked.

Everyone slowly turned to Mio. Oh they are NOT about to do what I think they are. "I bet Mio can do it, she wrote the lyrics after all." The woman said.

Then people started saying "We're counting on you." "Yay Mio!" etc. She fainted. Whoop-dee-do.

After about 15 min. Mio finally woke up, but was still frazzled as ever. Then I thought of something.

"What if I sing with her?" I suggested. Mio perked up a bit at this. "Like,we trade lines,or parts in the song?"

"Nadoka, put both Mio and Sarah on the paper." Ritsu said. Nadoka did so and left the class.

"This way, if we suck, it's not all your fault!" I smiled. Probably shouldn't have said "if we suck". Now Mio was in the storage closet, rocking back and forth.

I am officially handling the situation."Mugi, go stay with Mio. Yui, you, me, guitar, now. And you," I said pointing to the woman "who the hell are you?"

"I am the club's supervisor, Ms. Sawako." She said, "and who might you be?"

"I'm the new club member, Sarah Wheeler." I said, pulling my guitar from my bag. Gibson Les Paul Studio Silverburst. Man I love this thing.

"Play me something." Ms. Sawako commanded. I played 'Crazy Train' by Ozzy Osbourne, Just like I had with the girls.

"Sing "Light and Fluffy Time" from where I play." Ms. Sawako commanded again, grabbing Gitah.

"Every time I look at you my heart starts thumping,

The swaying memories are like marshmallows,

light and fluffy,

I'm always doing my best,

Always looking at the side of your face,

you haven't noticed have you?

even if it's a dre-"

she stopped and smirked at me. "Perfect."

"Now come on Yui," I said "We gotta practice."

"Tea and Cake!" Yui said almost zombielike. "Must have tea and Cake!" I sneered at her.

"Yui," I sighed. "We have 3 days until the festival, we don't have time."

"But I can't play without it!" Yui whined.

Ritsu came next to me and patted my shoulder. "It's true," she sighed. "Yui can't focus when she's hungry." That may be one of the dumbest things I've ever heard.

"You know.." Sawako said "**I could always teach you.**" **(AN: The bold was for a little erie effect on the words....we know how creepy Sawa-chan can be with a guitar...)**

Now I was all good and fine with help, but this chick was creepy. "Uh, maybe I can just wait for Yui...." I stepped back from her slowly, only clumsily backing into the tables. It felt like everything was in slow-motion as I fell to the floor, and the hot tea that was on the table's edge falling behind me. Oh crap.

The tea spilled all over me and leaked onto my skin through the uniform, burning me. "owowowowowowowOWOWHOLY(numerous cuss words too explicit for T-rated inserted here.)"

Yui, being the retard she was, filled her teacup with water from the fountain, and splashed it all over my head. "Why would you do THAT of ALL things?!" I screamed, mumbling more curses and on my way by Yui, slapping her on the back of the head. I left the room, bolting for the bathroom.

The halls were quiet as I ran to the bathroom. Good, maybe no one would....crap. Nadoka was in the hall.

"Hey Sarah how are- wow." She said looking me up and down. My white blouse had a big stain, My hair was stringy and wet, and there was a long wet spot down my uniform blazer.

I sighed "Yeah, I know."

"What happened to you?" Nadoka asked. "Some sort of tea fight?"

I chuckled "I bumped into a table,fell on the floor, had tea fall all over me,and Yui poured water on my head to 'cool me down'."

Nadoka didn't seem shocked at the slightest. "I wouldn't doubt Yui did that." Nadoka shook her head. "She was only trying to help...in her own way."

"I know," I said. "I did whap her on the head on my way out though..." **(AN: If you've never heard the term 'whap' before, it's like smacked, or a light slap.) **

Nadoka giggled. "Want me to help get all that off?" **(AN again: Just a quick note to any perverts who are hoping for Yuri, NO. If you like it, fine, but NO. Get your mind outta the gutter and read the story! For those of you nicely enjoying the story, thank you :) )**

"If you can figure out how..." I said walking behind her. I think Nadoka and I could be pretty good friends.

So after making my clothes nice and clean (okay,as clean as they'll get),and my hair clean(er), Nadoka and I started walking back to the music room.

"You don't have to come back with me," I said. "It's not like I can't walk."

"Oh, I know." Nadoka smiled. "I figured I could walk home with Yui today."

"Wait," I said, and stopped walking "it's already time to leave?!"

Nadoka nodded. "What's the problem?"

"I have 2 days until the festival!" I cried. "I don't know how to play the song!"

Nadoka scrunched up her face in confusion. "And what does that mean?"

"Basically," I sighed. "If I don't learn it, we're SO boned." Ah yes, another lovely American expression.

When we got back to the room, the rest of the club was waiting for me.

"I'm sorry I spilled water on you and everything!" Yui cheered and hugged me.

"Okay, you're forgiven," I breathed. "Now please take off the death grip." She let me go and smiled.

"Where's Sawako?" I asked. Technically this was all her fault. Creepy old hag...

"We don't really know," Mugi said. "She mentioned something about skipping?" More like skipping out...

"Look here." Mio said, pointing to the papers in her hand.

"What's this?" I asked, examining the papers closer. "Tab sheets?" Mio nodded.

"Yui and I wrote them up while you were gone." Mio smiled. "It may be a little confusing, but I think it will cover the basics."

"Thanks." I said, taking the tabs and holding them up like Link and playing the tune in my head. "I'll have them done by tomorrow, then we can fix the rough parts." **( By 'holding them up like Link and playing the tune in my head' I mean where the music goes da-na-na-nah!! 'You got the etc.' Never played Legend of Zelda? Leave it be, or look it up.) **

"How do you do that?" Yui asked ,staring at me seriously as we left the room.

"What?" I asked.

"You're so determined," Yui said. "And you never get distracted!" True, I was pretty mind-set on whatever I did. But never getting distracted? Nuh-uh.

"Are you kidding me?" I said laughing at myself. "I get distracted ALL the time."

Ritsu shook her head no. "I've never seen it either."

"You've only known me for 2 days." I said remembering all the times in America I had.

"Well then give us some examples!" Yui cheered "Like from when you were in America."

"Let's see..." I said "I used too listen to music and do my homework, not actually doing the work,I would get bored in class and get into my own thoughts,and then there were the times I would start walking and then forget where I was going."

"Seriously?!" Yui asked excitedly. "Me too!" Great, now she would consider me on her brain level.

"See?" I said. "It happens to everyone, sometimes." Yui just nodded as she and Ritsu split off from the group.

"You do know they think you're as dumb as them, right?" Mio said

"Yeah...." I sighed.

Festival Day:

So training yesterday went fairly well. Mio refused to sing at all during practice though. If you can't sing in front of us, how can you sing for a crowd? Oh well, she can sort that out herself.

For our Homeroom class, we were doing a little fried noodle cafe. Now, it's not the most creative thing, but food is food.

People in the class wore yellow aprons over their white blouses. There was only one exception....Yui. Because of her cracking voice, we dressed her up kind of like an old lady, and let her call out to people to sell the food. It was one of the funniest things people had seen, so they let came in and bought noodles.

Then we saw Mio come in. "Hey Yui, Sarah."

"Hey Mio," Yui said cheerily. "You want some fried noodles?" What? Is that really what you think she came here for?

"Why did it turn out like this...." Mio mumbled squatting down at the counter. "No, that's not the point!"

"Yea, dipstick." I said flicking Yui.

"The performance is today," Mio stated "We should practice with all we've got!"

"Sorry, I wanna practice too." Yui sighed. "But I have to be here for the morning session."

"Me too," I sighed as well "Sorry."

"Thank you very much." A girl in our class next to Yui said, just as the breaker tripped again.

"Aw dammit, it tripped again." I said staring at the lights.

"What?" Another girl said "Again?"

"We can't cook like this..." The girl next to Yui said.

"How many times has that happened today..." I sighed.

"Hey, you can only have three hot plates!" I short haired brown girl shouted through our door. "Are you following the rules?"

"It's not us!" I yelled back. "It's those retards in class 5!"

"Seems like you guys are pretty busy..." Mio mumbled, still squatted at the counter. "I think I'll go talk to Ritsu." Mio got up and left the room.

"Hey Yui," I asked "Do you remember what Mio, Mugi, and Ritsu's class is doing?"

"Yea, I think it was a haunted house..." Yui said.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" There was a huge scream heard through the hall.

"What the hell..." I whispered to myself, looking down at the food I was making.

"Nadoka!" Yui cheered making me look up.

"Yui, are you okay with that voice?" Nadoka asked.

"I practiced singing too much, but I'm still okay." Yui answered, stating the obvious.

"Today's your first performance, right?" Nadoka asked. "Isn't it at three?"

"Yeah." I said, while Yui nodded and twirled her scarf.

"There's still some time left," Nadoka looked concerned. "Are you sure you don't want to practice?"

"We do," I said. "but we have to finish the morning shift here."

"I see." Nadoka said putting her hand on her hip. "Then you can go now."

"Huh?" I said

"I'll find you both replacements." Nadoka said

"Sweet." I said, taking off my apron.

"B-but.." Yui stuttered.

"It's okay, I've got it." Nadoka assured.

"Yui, just come on!" I screamed hastily at her.

"Good luck!" The girl next to Yui said.

"Thanks, I'm going." Yui cheered taking off her get-up and leaving.

Nadoka watched her run.

"Wrong way Yui!" I screamed after her, then chasing her.

I hadn't realized she was going to see Ritsu.

"Ritsu!" she happily cracked.

"Yeah?" She said looking up at us.

"Where are Mio and Mugi?" I asked.

"Your voice hasn't come back yet?" Ritsu asked. Seriously? Was it that hard to notice it hadn't?

"It still tickles a little..." Yui said touching her throat.

"Try saying 'thanks'!" Ritsu smiled. And what is the purpose of this?

"Thanks!" Yui said in a very deep voice, while making a funny face.

"Ha, you sound like a sumo wrestler." Ritsu laughed. Yes, she did...and? Are we in the 2nd grade?

"Practice is like a real match, a real match is like practice." Yui said mimicking what I believe was a wrestler.

"Sumo isn't a national sport, it's a martial art." Ritsu said mimicking the tone and action of Yui.

"Okay," I said. "I'm not staying around for the idiot fest." I turned around and left for the music room.

I was on my tip-toes staring though the window. I wasn't being a stalker, I was just watching Mio sing. I couldn't hear very well, but at least I hoped I wouldn't have to sing alone...

"Sarah," Ritsu said walking up next to me. "What are you doing?"

"Shut the hell up!" I said putting my finger over my mouth

"Seems like she's been practicing the whole time." Yui whispered.

"Yeah." I whispered back.

Ritsu grabbed the handle and busted in. "Sorry to keep you waiting Mio!" Mio turned around nervously.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Mugi added.

"We're all here to practice too." I said.

"You guys.." Mio mumbled. "Are late."

"No shit sherlock." I said setting my guitar case on the floor and pulling my guitar out. "Are you going to sing today,or am I going to have to make you?"

"I-I'm going too!" Mio cried.

I nodded.

"That wasn't bad." Ritsu said.

"It was perfect." Mugi responded smiling.

I looked over at Mio and Yui. Yui was all smiley while Mio seemed a little distant. "Mio, are you okay?" Yui said noticing as well.

"Yeah..." Mio mumbled.

"Let's keep going with that." Mugi smiled.

"You're all here!" Ms. Sawako flung open the doors. Oh, great. All we needed was the big bag of crazy to accompany us.

"Miss, what is it?" Yui cracked.

Ms. Sawako giggled. "Even though I was forced, I'm still the advisor for the light music club."

"Wait, forced?" I asked. Maybe that explains her crazy...but how do you blackmail a teacher? What teacher would **let **you?

Ritsu just shook her head signaling 'ask later'

"I was wondering if I could help in any way," Ms. Sawako asked dramatically. "So I made you girls some clothes!" In her hands were 2 loli-tastic outfits.

"You have GOT to be kidding me." I said scowling at the outfits.

"Well, Miss..." Ritsu said nervously "We appreciate your feelings..." She then gestured over to Mio and I who were obviously not pleased.

More like Mio was freaking out. "I have to sing in those clothes?" She was shaking. "It'll be in front of so many people."

I was stating very seriously "Hell no. Hell no. Hell no." over and over.

"It seems your timing was a bit off." Ritsu shriveled

"So you don't like these?" Ms. Sawako sighed, turning around. Mio was hyperventilating and I was shaking my head no. "How about my old clothes then?"

"What the...." I stared at the strange costume in front of us.

"I'll take the other clothes!" Mio said quickly.

"Stop Sawa-chan!" Ritsu said. "It's just that Mio and Sarah will be embarrassed in these clothes."

"I'd just like to point out I never said I would be embarrassed," I said "I just don't like them."

"I see, but I spent a lot of time on these clothes.." Ms. Sawako said. "And it seems like Yui and Mugi like them."

"Yea,but that's a dipstick and a rich blond." I stated casually. "Besides, It looks like you stole these from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya."

"Hey, you two!" Ritsu scolded Mugi and Yui.

"Why did it have to be like this?" Mio whined.

"Are you still nervous?" Ms. Sawako asked. No duh. "I can transform you into someone you won't even recognize."

"No, I'm fine!" Mio screamed.

"Good luck with the performance!" Ms. Sawako cheered, leaving the room.

"I've forgotten everything already!" Yui whined. As usual.

"Let's practice." Mugi suggested. "It's all we can do."

"Yeah, yeah." I waved my hand at her. I could see Mio standing at the window chuckling to herself. Creepy...

After Yui left the clubroom with an amp, I took another and followed. She was struggling with hers while I was managing. As I passed her in the hall I yelled "Pick it up slowpoke!" and passed her.

Mugi passed me on the way two or three times. Lucky. She was carrying the drum stuff.

"Hey Nadoka." I said setting down the amp. She nodded and before she could say anything, Yui came in.

"Nadoka!" Yui whined behind me.

"Hey Yui." Nadoka replied. "There's a play going on right now, so just put that stuff over there."

"Okay," Yui whined, setting down the amp and sitting on it. "Done."

"Don't sit on that." I said smacking her on the head, and pulling her up by the wrist.

"The choir is next." Nadoka said to another girl. "Then it's the light music club."

Yui perked up at this. "The equipments already here." Nadoka said.

Once Yui and I had lugged everything, We came back to the club room and slumped on the floor. "Finally done." Yui sighed.

"Thanks for the hard work." Ritsu smiled.

"And what did **you** do little miss club president?" I glared at her.

"Tea's ready you guys." Mugi called.

"That." Ritsu grinned as Yui ran over to the tables.

"My ass." I mumbled.

**(I'm skipping the little 'what Mio was like as a kid story' and all that because It's filler at this point.)**

After some tea, talking, and Mio faking calm, it was almost performance time.

"It's almost time for the performance," Ritsu stated. "How are you going to manage?"

Mio was silent for a moment. "I can't stand it anymore...." She stared at the floor then at Ritsu. "Ritsu, swap places with me!"

"Then who'll play the drums?" Ritsu asked blankly.

"I'll play them for you!" Mio cried.

"Then what about the bass?" Ritsu asked.

"Sarah will play it!" Mio cried.

"Screw you." I said calmly.

"Then I'll play that too!"

"Then go!" Ritsu yelled. "I'd like to see you try!"

Then Mio resorted to begging. "Ritsu!" She started rocking Ritsu's chair.

"Get away from me." Ritsu said pushing Mio away.

"It's all my fault. Sorry Mio." Yui said standing up. "If I hadn't practiced so hard, I wouldn't have lost my voice, and you wouldn't have to sing."

"Yui.." Mio said.

"Don't apologize for anything." I said. "She's going to have to face her fears eventually."

Mio just stood there nervously.

"Oh yeah we have to come up with MCs!" Ritsu shouted randomly.

"You do that. I want water. Be right back." I said leaving the room.

I came back in hearing Ritsu say "Bassist and vocalist, she's awful with scary stories, the Don of the light music club, the dangerous queen, Mio Akiyama!" Ohh. Bad word choice there.

Mio punched Ritsu on the head. "Who's dangerous?!" Mio said fist still raised.

"You just proved it." Ritsu cringed, getting back up to finish her MCs. "Next up, she's the newest member of the club, she's new from America, the light music club's rhythm guitarist, the always anti-social, Sarah Wheeler!"

It was my turn to her her next. "Anti-social my ass!"

"And finally," Ritsu said whining again. "me, the drummer! Beautiful and smart, the idol who has a smile like sunshine and brings happiness wherever she goes, Ritsu Tainaka!"

Two more pounds on the head. "Quit flattering yourself!" Mio scolded her. This made Yui and Mugi laugh,which made Mio and I laugh, which made Ritsu laugh.

Stage time:

Yui and Mugi had their heads out in the curtain while Mio was getting dressed. I hated all the loli crap Sawako brought us, but I managed. I stole some leggings from one outfit, a black skirt from another, and tucked in my white blouse. Not my favorite thing, but I could get over it. I knew it might piss off Ms. Sawako, so I was okay.

"This is where all our practice will pay off!" Ritsu said. Yui, Mugi, and I just nodded.

"W-wait Ritsu.." Mio came out. "Do I really have to wear these clothes?" I wish we didn't..

"I'd just like to tell you all that if you say anything about the clothes, I will have to strangle you." I warned. I knew it was coming.

"Geez." Mio mumbled.

Then they announced the light music club. We all got on stage and into our positions. And then the curtain rose. I saw all the people. Chattering. Judging. I felt excited, but sick.

Mio looked like she was about to cry. "Mio!" Yui said. "We all know you practiced hard!"

"Yeah Mio." Ritsu nodded.

"Mio." Mugi said.

"Come on Mio." I said smiling.

(AN: Sarah's parts are bold, Mio's are italic, together is underlined. I'm only doing a little.)

**"Every time I look at you, my heart starts thumping." **

_"The swaying memories are like marshmallows, light and fluffy,"_

**"I'm always doing my best, **_(I'm always doing my best.)"_

_"_**Looking at the side of your face, **_(Looking at the side of your face)_

**You haven't noticed, have you?**

_Even if it's a dream, _**(Even if it's a dream)**

The distance between us will shorten, 

_Dear God,_

(AN: Sorry, that's all. Just a little bit.)

After our song there were cheers flowing through the room. "Thank You Everyone!" Mio shouted.

Just as we were leaving, Newton's law kicked us in the ass. Mio tripped on a chord and fell to the floor. Getting back up, guess who gets a pantie shot? The **entire **crowd. There went curing her shyness...

I even saw some ungrateful little asshole take a picture. She screamed. I flipped off the crowd. And that was that.

**WOO! I Finally Finished it. It took a while, but the length of this chapter is HUGE. I did this because I was basing this off the anime. I decided that I should give you a better, longer chapter for that. This is the longest chapter I've ever written, and I'm proud. This will not be another "Oh well, I can't think of anything so I'm dumping it" story. I will finish it if it kills me. If it does.....oops. haha. Hope you enjoyed, I'll get on the next chapter asap.**

**PS if you didn't get the 'these outfits look like they came from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumia' thing, In the show, Haruhi dresses up her friend Mikuru in a nurse and maid outfit. They appeared in K-ON! episode 6 as well.**


	3. Page 3: Winter in the Summer

**Oh, geez. So, after making such an 'epic' promise to finish this story or die, I end up waiting more than a month for a chapter. Actually, I assumed that I was working on chapter 4, not chapter 3 when I BEGAN writing this chapter. Then I went and found this was in fact, chapter 3. So, I tried my best to finish it, no matter how lame it is. We're doing the Christmas episode in the middle of summer, urgh. But, it needs to be done I suppose. Please, try and be patient. I've been busy with my Story for 'The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya', so I avoided this one. I'm really sorry, keep giving the feedback! Please read the bottom authors note. Begging you here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Anime/Manga K-ON!. I don't own Microsoft or any of it's brands. I don't own much to that fact...Damn.**

**

* * *

**

Ah winter. One of the most hated times of year to me. Did I enjoy the holidays? Yes. I didn't like the cold though. And let's say it straight, I bitch about things as I choose.

"It's to freaking cold to wear a skirt!" I yelled "Who says skirts should even be part of a uniform anyway! Why can't I wear pants? Good lord, it's cold!" I was walking with Mio and Mugi, freezing my butt off as we went. I was attracting some definite attention with all the hollering.

"Sarah, I think it would be best if you calmed down." Mugi said, shivering as well.

"Well, meh to you." I said sticking my tongue out at her, causing her to giggle.

I had been with the Light Music Club for a while now. Maybe a month or so. I was always encouraging practice and nagging when we didn't. You'd think I would give up and get sick of it, but I never did. I was loud and persistent as ever. That was just me. It didn't really work though. We did for maybe 20 minutes, then Yui got tired, and wouldn't get up.

I mentally sighed. That girl will never change.

After school, I went to the club room as usual. I was humming to myself on the way there. I was was psyched because this was our last day of school until winter break. I came in to see the usual. Everyone was gathered at the tables, drinking tea. I suppose a break was in order. It's not like I really wanted to do anything anyway.

"Everyone! I made flyers for our christmas party!" Ritsu said, holding up a sheet of paper. It had a little Santa Claus playing the drums and writing in pretty heading on it.

"We're having a Christmas party?" I asked still staring at the flyer.

Mio took the flyer and read it aloud. "Date: December 24. Place: Mugi's house. Price: 1,000 yen."

"Um, I don't think my house is free that day." Mugi frowned.

"So, we can't do it?" Ritsu nervously scratched her head. Duh, ask before you plan retard.

"There's always something going on in my house,so to do something like that..." Mugi said sadly. "We would have to reserve it a month in advance. I'm sorry!" Mugi clapped her hands together as if she was apologizing for a mortal sin.

"You have to **reserve **your house in advance?" I said. That's gotta suck, what kind of family **is **she from?

"Ritsu can we have it at your house?" Mugi asked.

Mio giggled. "Don't even bother. Ritsu's house is so messy there is nowhere to stand."

"What did you say!" Ritsu yelled, then calmly sat down. "Well, Mio your room is littered with clothes...like panties." Obviously Mio was not over showing her undergarments to an entire crowd of people.

"D-don't say stuff like that so seriously!" Mio cried.

"I have pictures to prove it." Ritsu said sneakily

"Your lying!" Mio cried again.

"I'm not lying." Ritsu said taking a picture out of her blazer pocket.

"What does bread have to do with this?" I asked eying the picture.

"There's more." Ritsu said displaying the pictures hidden behind the bread.

"Stop it please!" Mio cried, starting a game of cat-and-mouse with Ritsu.

"Yui what about your house?" Mugi asked, ignoring the fight next to her.

"I don't mind. But I think Ui might have plans..." Yui said, rubbing her chin. "Oh well. Doesn't matter." Yui smiled like her sister wasn't a problem.

"Oh no. We'll just have the party at my house. Maybe it will shut the irrational thinking in the room up." I said.

"All right!" Ritsu said stopping the fight between her and Mio.

"Will it be okay to have so many people over on Christmas Eve?" Mio asked. Thank you, only other person with active brain cells.

"Yeah, it'll be fine. My parents are going to some party that night with friends." I said.

"Do we need to make any preparations?" Mugi asked.

"I don't think so. I think I can ask my mom to help me cook." I said. Or I could just buy pre-made stuff at the store.

"Oh, let's have a gift exchange!" Ritsu suggested.

"Agreed, Agreed!" Yui and Mugi shouted. Mio and I just nodded.

"Mio, don't bring anything strange." Ritsu said. Yeah, because **she **was the strange one.

"Look who's talking!" Mio shouted. **(AN: Skipping flashback here.)**

**

* * *

**

For the gift exchange, I went online shopping and purchased some CDs for some of my favorite bands. Music should be a good medium.

Now, I was shopping around for gifts for my friends back in America. We still talked often, so I figured I could send them a little Christmas package full of Japanese crap. They would probably eat that up.

I had found a couple of things here and there, but the entire trip was mostly dull until I found Yui,Ritsu,Mio, and Nadoka. hanging around.

"Well look who's shopping around as well." I remarked, walking over.

"Yeah! So what'd you buy?" Yui asked, staring at my shopping bag.

"Nothing for you." I said dryly.

"Hm? You're not shopping for the exchange?" Mio asked.

"Been there, done that." I said handing my bag over to Yui. "This is stuff for my friends back in America."

"You still speak to them? I would have figured them have forgotten you." Ritsu said.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag back. "No way, we still talk and text sometimes. In fact..." I pulled out my now vibrating phone. "That would be one of them."

"Hello?" I answered, forgetting I was speaking Japanese for a moment.

"You can't even answer your phone in English." I heard my friend Raegan say on the line.

"Well _sor-ry. _I'm with some friends. I forgot."

"Ohh, you made some friends you say? How come you never mentioned it before, huh? Loner."

"It just never really came up. You've never actually called before. We've just been texting. And you barely bothered to do that."

"Well, send me a picture of them, ok? Put up some pictures why don't cha?"

"Fine, I will later. But, guess what."

"What?"

"I'm gonna send everyone some Christmas gifts. I'm going to send it to you, and mark everyone's gifts. You'll know who everyone is."

"What is it? Are you going to send me a used tampon from a vending machine or something?"

"That's not what all of Japan is like, and where the hell did you hear that from?"

"The internet. That place is full of creepy bastards. They're called Otakus or something right?"

"Yes, but no one I've met is that way. And watch what you say or I may just send you the creepiest thing I can find."

"Hey! Don't do that. Look, we'll talk later when you're not busy, okay?"

"Sure. Bye, miss you and everyone else. Tell em I said Hi."

"Will do, bye."

"Did I hear something about sending your friend something gross?" Mio asked with a questionable stare.

"Ah, so you do know some English. Well, she said that I was going to because she heard about that kinda stuff on the internet, so I said I might just to spite her." I said, making the switch back from English.

"Oh, did you get tickets for the lottery?" Nadoka asked holding out her own.

"We did." Ritsu said pulling out her own.

"No, I didn't want to. If I loose, all I get is tissues. Almost no one ever wins." I sighed walking over to the tables with them.

Proving my point, all of the girls received 3 boxes off tissues each, making me laugh at their misery.

"We have a grand prize winner!" The woman from the next table over cried.

Looking over, we see Mugi, looking quite surprised. She then comes over with something in her hands.

"Hi guys are you her too shop too?" Mugi asked smiling.

"Did you just win the grand prize?" Ritsu asked.

"Yes, it was a trip to Hawaii."

"Wow. Impressive luck." I commented.

"I turned it down." She replied, still smiling. She probably didn't need it. She seemed impeccably rich.

"Oh really? Why?" I asked.

"I wanted this, so I exchanged it." She said holding out a board game. So she traded an island trip for a Monopoly game? "Let's play this during Christmas."

"I think that takes the saying "Appreciate the simple things in life." to a new extent." I muttered.

* * *

On the way out of the mall, I invited Nadoka along to the party.

As far as preparations go, I really just bought some food. The house was already decorated for Christmas, so I didn't really worry.

So, when the party day came, I had been screwing around the entire time, and not paying attention to the time.

"You effing camper!" I shouted through my Xbox microphone. I was playing Modern Warfare 2 with some friends while blasting music.

"Sarah, we're about to leave, you need anything?" Mom said, coming into the living room.

"Nope, I'm good." I said, making a 'go already' type of motion.

When my mom left, I thought she was just going out, but she was really getting the door.

"Sorry for intruding!" The Light Music Club said together.

"Oh, Hi. You must be Sarah's friends. You can go ahead in, my husband and I were just leaving."

"If you don't quit camping, I will fly back to America and castrate you!" I screamed into the mic.

I turned my head to the girls standing near the door, staring at me. "Sorry guys, I've got plans. Gotta go...bye."

I walked over to the girls and smiled. "Hehe, sorry about that. Me and my friends were playing."

After the awkward entry, we all sat down to the food I had prepared.

"Looks good!" Ritsu commented.

"Yeah, I know." I said, boasting.

"Nadoka said she was going to be late, so lets start!" Yui said, holding up some of the sparkling cider.

"Cheers!" We all shouted and clicked our glasses.

"The new year is finally going to start!" Ritsu said.

"Geez, you sound like an old woman.." That sounds like...Sawa-chan?

"Woman, how the hell did you get in here?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"Oh, come on! Don't forget I'm your club's advisor!" she said, trying to be cute.

"We didn't forget, we just thought.." Ritsu drained off

"We thought you'd be out with your boyfriend!" Yui said cheerfully. Nice job there.

"How could you say things like that outloud?" Sawa-chan began mangling Yui.

"Airheads are amazing.." Mio said.

"As punishment, you have to wear this!" Sawa-chan held up a loli-tastic Santa outfit.

"Seriously, are you stealing things from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya?" I asked flatly.

* * *

Yui changed into the moe outfit, and posed without a shed of dignity.

"It's no good, you have no sense of embarrassment..." Sawa-chan mumbled. "For this we need..." her eyes trailed to Mio and I.

"No, you are not about to rape me in my own house!"

"NO!" Mio screamed.

Mugi only wore a smile. "I swear, whatever impure lesbian thoughts are going on in your head will be destroyed when I come back!" I screamed, running after Sawa-chan and Mio.

"Hello?" I heard Nadoka say on the other side of the door.

"Don't take off her pants you pervy SOB!"

"Oh, come now!"

Nadoka opened the door only to shut it once more.

"Come back!" Mio cried.

* * *

After whining for a tad, we all sat down again.

"Let's do the gift exchange!" Ritsu cried.

It turns out even Sawa-chan brought something, as she started a horrid Jingle Bells rendition.

Crazy Woman.

So we passed and passed until I felt my ears might bleed from her off-key singing.

We all stopped, and soon after a creepy Sawa-chan finished exchanging with Mio, she ripped the gift open, getting a punch in the face. Haha.

She then laughed very creepily and loudly and said random thanks.

My gift ended up in Mio's hands, who shuttered with the deathbat logo on the case.

I received a really weird horror film ,which I merely said "Yeah, thanks." to Sawa-chan for.

Now we go to the talent show.

Everyone basically did air instruments other than Mio (who tried on the costume for a few seconds before turning around) and Sawa-chan, who just slapped herself ,and Mugi who played an ocean sunfish.

In the end, we all had fun, and went our separate ways.

**

* * *

**

**Well...that was crap. Seriously, the end was just crap. I'm sorry. I've been neglecting this story, and I'm disappointed. But, the fact is, I just...I don't know. I feel like my story is only minor changes to the original thing. It's like, why write something like that? It's depressing how I lost interest in this writing. I still watch K-ON! and I read these other stories daily. I have to highly congratulate the writer for the FF 'Turn the Page', Sparanda. How, he/she does it I will never know, go read that shit, it's amazing. So, what happens now? You tell me. Ask me to go on, agree that I'm done and should just stick to my original Haruhi goodness, or just say anything. I really want you who have actually been reading to give me your opinions. If I don't get any type of response, this will go on hiatus, until I feel I can go for it again. I'm sorry for that lazy, crap, ending. :(**

**Avenged Sevenfold foREVer. 3**

**SOSKate88 (Kate)**


	4. Page 4: Welcome to the Family

**Alright. I guess I can continue this. I decided to see what was next to write, and I found some good ideas while reviewing the episode. I'd like to give a huge thank you to NinoKid49 for his encouraging review! I also think there were some people who favorited and put this story on Alert I believe after I announced I was having mixed feelings about this story. So, thanks to them too. I'm going to give this my best shot. Please keep reviewing and all that positive jazz. **

**Disclaimer: I still don't understand why I need a disclaimer. It's pretty obvious we FF users don't own any of the rights to these stories. That's why we're here.**

**~~Welcome to the Family~~**

At this point, I'm not really sure why I'm here. Moral Support? Maybe. Because I care? Eh. Because I have nothing else to do? Yeah...

The Light Music Club has decided to take a trip to see Ui's High School Entrance scores. I guess she wants to go to the same school as her sister or something. Personally, I'm glad my brother and I never got into the same school, but I guess sisters are more dependent on each other...especially Yui and Ui.

The sisters were currently hugging in joy while the rest of the club was congratulating Ui and taking pictures.

School was finally starting back, and maybe someone will join the light music club this time around.

* * *

That following school day, the club gathered at the class lists.

"Let's see.." Yui said looking around the board for her own name. "There! Class 2-2!"

"Me too." Ritsu said looking at Mugi and I.

"I'm also in 2-2." Mugi chanted.

"I'm...not. I'm 2-1." I said searching for my own name. "What about you Mio?"

"Class...2-1" Mio mumbled. Yui,Mugi, and Ritsu were looking around aimlessly. "W-what's with those expressions?"

"If you ever get lonely, you two can always come over and play!" Ritsu said fakely tearing up.

"I'm not 5. Jeez." I mumbled.

"Ritsu, do you think you can stand being separated from me?" Mio said smugly."I won't be able to show you my homework anymore."

"That's fine, I've got Mugi here for that!" Ritsu exclaimed happily. I used to have a friend like that. She used to copy my homework too much.

"That's not going to get you anywhere you know." I sighed.

Ritsu brushed my comment off when Ui came over to greet us.

We all greeted her and complimented her on the new uniform. I don't really know why we girls do that. I guess it's just manners or common courtesy.

"Sis, you have bed hair." Ui said, attempting to brush her sister's hair to no real avail. "You need to start waking up earlier starting tomorrow, okay?" Doubt it...

* * *

"Was room 2-2 on the Second Floor?" Mio asked.

"Yeah" Mugi replied.

"It certainly feels like we're in a higher grade!" Ritsu announced braggingly. "See you later Ms. Akiyama and Ms. Wheeler of class 2-1!"

"I hope you fall off of your stupid stairs!" I yelled back.

It was pretty quiet after that. I felt like even though Mio and I were most alike of the girls, we were both too shy to speak. I took a seat by the window and shoved my earbuds in, deciding to mull it all over.

I sat there looking around the classroom. I was never really good at making friends, and it was hard enough to find people like the ones in my club. This was going to be one of **those **years isn't it? I began to lightly smack my head on the desk in frustration.

"Sarah?" I looked up to see Nadoka speaking to me.

"Hehe...hey there." I gave a weak smile and rubbed the back of my head. "Sup?"

"Isn't that what I should be asking? Anyway, I see you're all alone. How come? Why aren't you and Mio hanging out?"

"I'm not sure. We're just really quiet, you know? Then it gets awkward and you just don't feel like talking..."

"Well she just about glomped me for just greeting her. The three of us should hang out more this year, yeah?"

"Um...sure. Yeah, sounds fun." For some reason, I felt like she was going to follow through with that plan.

* * *

After some classes, the halls were crowded with students, and clubs passing out fliers. I never knew how many clubs there were at this school until now.

"The bigger clubs definitely have better tactics..." Yui mumbled, looking around.

"Don't underestimate us just because we are the light music club!" Ritsu argued. "Mio where are the fliers?" We have fliers?

"Well, I have some but..." Mio shuffled the papers to Ritsu.

"It's rather dull..." Mio looked as though she had just been shot in the foot. "In other words, it has no selling point."

"Do we even have a selling point?" I asked.

"Let's see..." Ritsu rubbed her chin. "Something like 'the-pasteries-and-tea-with-unlimited-refills-come-to-eat-and-sleep-light music club?"

"That'll just tell people it's not about the music! It tells people we're just lazy!" I said, frowning.

"Then what else? We'll make no impact at this rate!" Sawa-chan's hand creeped onto Ritsu's shoulder.

"If there aren't any, we'll make some!" Sawa-chan was beaming.

"That's not even in context!" I said.

* * *

Sawa-chan ended up making furry suits. You do know what a furry is, right? I hope so, because explaining it would be hard to do.

"I refuse to wear that, old bat."

"Do you have no respect for your elders?"

"There's barely any for you, especially when you do stuff like this."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You make the Japanese generalizations correct when you do these kind of things. First lolis, now furries? What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing! The others did it!"

"Well I'm not them, and those things are freaking creepy! You'll never get members like that!"

"Do you have anything better?"

"Almost anything is better than a bunch of furries running around school grounds! I'm out! I'll do something more effective, and we'll get some members damn it!"

The following conversation is brought to you by Sarah and Sawa-chan. As you can see, that didn't go over well.

I've decided to hang out around the club room and make music. I figured if I left the door open, maybe someone would hear it and come check it out.

* * *

A few people had come by, or stopped, but sadly, no one really cared.

The animal suit cladded girls came back with about the same result, and after telling Sawa-chan I wasn't dressing up as a maid (I swear I will hurt her one of these days), we headed out for afternoon classes.

* * *

"You know, I heard a few younger class-men were talking about the club today." I said, walking with the others.

"Then maybe we should act like we're practicing!" Yui cheered.

"That's not supposed to be acting! That's what the Light Music Club is!" Mio groaned.

"What about Sawa-chan anyway? Think she'll try to make us dress up in those costumes again?" Ritsu asked.

"Oh girls..." Sawa-chan creeped up behind us.

Oh lord...

* * *

While the other girls were dressed up as maids, I was playing randomly on my guitar.

Ui and a friend of hers walked though the door to see Yui dressed as a maid.

"Sis?" Ui said, eyes wide. "Ritsu and Mugi too?"

"SAVE ME!" Mio cried being chased by Sawa-chan.

"Come on in, don't be shy." Ritsu said.

"But..what was that just now?" Ui asked.

"An idiot dragging a helpless girl to the dungeons of hell..." I mumbled loud enough to be heard.

"Anyway, Miss Sawa got obsessed with dressing us up since Christmas."

"Crazy bitch..." I mumbled again.

* * *

So after a few introductions (and another epidemic of Ritsu being irresponsible.), we've decided to play a song for the younger girls.

"Okay, let's get this over with." I said, cueing Ritsu for the counts.

As we started on Fuwa Fuwa Time, I noticed Ui looking a little disturbed. Were we really that bad? Probably. We actually don't practice much for the time we should be doing so.

* * *

"Sorry for not pulling off a proper performance." Yui apologized.

"I-it's because we're usually so serious about it!" Mio added quickly.

"Really?"

"Of course!"

"Anyway, we're doing 4 songs at the live performance tomorrow, please come watch us." Mugi said.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." I said smiling.

* * *

**The Next Day, performance time:**

"Wow, there sure are a lot of people." Mio cried.

"Well, it is Freshman Reception." Ritsu replied.

"We should just play as we normally do." Mugi was attempting to comfort poor Mio.

"B-b-but..."

"So in the end, you're nervous?"

"Ricchan! I found 100 yen over there." Yui shouted. Seriously? Are you going to name it Philip or something?

"You should be a little more nervous.." Ritsu sighed.

Setlist:

1: Fuwa Fuwa Time

2:Curry After Rice

3:My Love is A Stapler

4:Brush and Ballpoint Pen

"Mio's tastes are peculiar as usual." Ritsu said, heading to her instrument. Well, it's true. Those names are *ahem* unique.

"Really?" Mio asked. She really doesn't notice, huh?

"Who's doing all the vocals?" I asked, attempting to adjust my mic.

"Oh yeah, we never decided." Ritsu said. "Well, since we're all here, why don't you all do one each?"

Mio wasn't too pleased with this idea, and she looked straight down.

"Yui and I can share, and Mio can jump in whenever she wants, okay?" I tried to help it.

"Let's just do that then." Sawa-chan came out as they were about to introduce us. "I have one last thing to say."

"Sawa-chan..." Yui whispered.

"School Uniforms look surprisingly good!" She said with a thumbs-up.

"Conceded as always." I said, slightly face-palming.

"And now, the Light Music Club!"

vv

After our first 2 songs, and Yui's way too long MC, we headed on to 'My Love is A Stapler'.

What do you know Yui's actually not doing so- "Yui, Sing!" And she forgot the lyrics.

**((We're doing the 'first few lines, Mio - bold, **_Sarah -_ _Italic, _Underline - Both.' **))**

**I wonder why,**

**On this worrying night**

**I write my feelings for you on paper**

_Perhaps,_

_I'm just being whimsical. _

**But the number of sheets just keeps increasing,**

**It would be nice if I had an equation,**

_for calculating the probability that I love you,_

My sparkling and shining wishes,

Have mixed in with all of things that I worry about,

That's right, I'll staple it!

* * *

"You know people won't come if you stare like that..." I mumbled.

"But our performance was amazing, and not 1 person has come!" Ritsu cried.

"Could it be because I messed up?" Yui asked.

"It's probably because we don't have enough members." Mio said.

"Don't be so negative." I sighed, cleaning my guitar while the rest were having tea.

"I guess we'll just have to capture Ui-chan." Ritsu sighed.

"She's not a bug." Mio stated.

"Ummm..." Someone was at the door. Holy crap, someone actually came to join? Interesting. "I want to join this club."

"What'd you just say?"

"I want to join..." she started again.

"GOTCHA!" Ritsu shouted, glomping the poor girl.

"Get off her stupid!" I yelled.

* * *

**Well, that was much better than I thought it would be. I think I put a reference in there or two. ("Seriously? Are you going to name it Philip or something?") being from K-ON! Abridged. Anyway, I hope this will give you some satisfaction for a bit, because I'm going to get busier. I have school that started just a few weeks ago, My other story, a few other things, and some stuff going on at home. I don't like being busy, but I'm glad this got done, finally! Review please :)**


End file.
